


Lenguaje de Amor

by ZimVader0017



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), do not copy to other sites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: Crowley le ha estado mostrando sutilmente a Aziraphale cuánto se preocupa por él con pequeños gestos.  No es hasta años después que Aziraphale confiesa que lo supo todo el tiempo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Lenguaje de Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971524) by [ZimVader0017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017). 



Al principio fue una cosa pequeña, casi ni lo había tomado en consideración El ángel había mostrado un gran gusto por las ostras que estaban comiendo, por lo que Crowley empujó sutilmente la mayoría de ellas a su lado. No las iba a comer de todos modos, no es que no estuvieran deliciosas, simplemente no era muy comilón.

La segunda vez que sucedió fue después del devastador incendio de la Biblioteca de Alejandría. Incluso como demonio, no pudo salvar todos los pergaminos preciosos, pero aun así logró tomar algunos. Aziraphale más tarde los encontraría en la mesa en medio de la morada en la que había estado habitando, sin ninguna indicación clara de cómo llegaron allí en primer lugar.

A medida que pasaron los años, y después de que se demostró que el Acuerdo recién colocado era sólido, estos actos de consideración aparentemente aleatorios hacia el ángel se volvieron más comunes.

¿Aziraphale mostró interés en un libro particularmente raro? Oh, qué coincidencia, la persona que lo poseía hizo una subasta recientemente y ese libro fue parte de ella. Él no lee, ¿por qué lo querría? Sería mejor si Aziraphale se lo quitara de las manos, tendría mayor provecho.

Se abrió un nuevo restaurante y fue allí a probar. Desafortunadamente, le sirvieron demasiada comida que él no podrá comer.  _ Toma, puedes tener el resto. Te gusta comer, ¿no? _

_ Oh, que tonto soy, compré una lata de té en lugar de café. Sería un desperdicio si me lo quedara. ¿Todavía tienes espacio en tu alacena, verdad? _

_ Debiste haber visto la expresión de ese hombre cuando descubrió que su tanque de gasolina previamente lleno indicaba que estaba vacío. ¿Oh? ¿Había sido muy grosero contigo cuando te negaste a venderle uno de tus libros? Bueno, parece estar teniendo un mal día siendo frustrado por un ángel y un demonio, ¿no? _

\--------------------------------------------------

Después de que llegara el Apocalipsis y no ocurriera, Aziraphale saldría de uno de sus famosos trances de lectura para encontrar no una taza de chocolate vieja y mohosa en su escritorio, sino una recién hecha todavía humeante.

En ocasiones, un cliente groseramente dejaba un libro que había estado leyendo encima de una silla o una mesa, pero cuando luego iba a colocarlo de nuevo en el estante, ya estaba donde pertenecía.

Cada vez que pensaba que se estaba quedando sin ingredientes en su cocina, que es mucho más pequeña que la media, se daría cuenta de que alguien ya había ido al supermercado a comprar sus marcas favoritas.

Se dio cuenta de que cada vez que murmuraba para sí mismo acerca de organizar algo eventualmente, ya estaba hecho cuando se disponía a hacerlo. Habría entretenido la idea de un fantasma muy cortés si ya no sintiera la presencia de otra entidad más familiar.

Lo encontró descansando, como siempre, en el sofá. El demonio levantó la vista de su teléfono mientras se acercaba, dejándolo a un lado cuando comenzó a quedar claro que el ángel tenía algo en mente.

"¿Qué pasa, ángel?" 

"Oh, nada tan grave, querido. No necesitas verte tan preocupado". 

Crowley murmuró algo acerca de no estar preocupado, pero Aziraphale continuó. 

"Solo quería confirmar algo". 

Se sentó en su cómoda y vieja silla frente al sofá. Crowley, sorprendentemente, se enderezó en el sofá, o al menos se enderezó tanto como un ser que considera las articulaciones como algo opcional puede enderezarse.

"¿Entonces?" 

"Bueno, últimamente he notado algunas cosas extrañas que ocurren por aquí, y esperaba que supieras que lo estaba causando".

Crowley tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco tímido por un breve momento antes de construir cuidadosamente una máscara de despreocupación.

"Cosas extrañas, ¿eh? ¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Cosas extrañas como el reabastecimiento de mi cocina aunque sepa con certeza que no he salido a comprar más, sabes cuánto me gusta hacer las cosas a la manera humana. Cosas como que mi cacao esté perfectamente bien incluso después de semanas de estar en el escritorio. Cosas como libros que quiero estén conveniente disponibles para que yo pueda adquirirlos ".

Aunque su rostro seguía siendo una máscara cuidadosa, sus orejas lo delataban poniéndose tan rojas como su cabello.

"Ngk, bueno, yo ... Eso suena bastante extraño. ¿Tienes alguna teoría?"

"Oh, sí. De hecho, mi teoría principal es bastante  _ demoníaca _ ".

Ante esto, la máscara cayó abruptamente.

"¿Oh enserio?"

"En efecto."

"¿Tienes alguna prueba para respaldar tu teoría?"

"Por supuesto que sí. De hecho, está sentado justo frente a mí en este momento".

La boca de Crowley hizo un par de movimientos extraños que hicieron que Aziraphale deseara que no estuviera usando sus gafas de sol solo para ver qué estaban haciendo sus ojos.

"Mi querido muchacho, ¿estás bien?"

"Ug ... sí ... ¡sí, ángel! Acabas de pillarme desprevenido allí".

Para su deleite, Crowley se quitó las gafas de sol para frotarse los ojos. Y no se los volvió a colocar.

"Entonces ... ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?"

"Para ser honesto, había sospechado por un tiempo. Sé que no te gusta que lo diga, pero realmente eres una buena persona. Pensé que era por el Arreglo, cumplías con algunas de mis solicitudes tontas, pero luego te arriesgaste a entrar en una iglesia y salvaste mis libros del bombardeo y comencé a preguntarme ".

"¿Quieres que pare?"

El ángel se levantó solo para sentarse nuevamente junto al demonio.

"Por supuesto que no. Me disculpo por tardar tanto en decírtelo. Quiero compensarte".

"No tienes que hacer nada, ángel. Solo permíteme estar contigo".

"Me gustaría eso."

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando digo "sutilmente", quiero decir increíblemente obvio. Lo bueno es que el ángel no estaba prestando demasiada atención al principio.
> 
> Esto se inspiró en una publicación muy linda en "Is this Good Omens? No? To bad, it is now". Grupo de Facebook, los comentarios debajo y mi propia relación.


End file.
